


Perfection

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jackson is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Three o'clock in the morning. Logan had just came home from his intern job at St. Vincent Medical Center, and he was officially wasted. Five hours of paperwork, plus job shadowing the attending physician during a major surgery, was enough to exhaust anybody. 

He quietly slipped through the door of his bedroom, and made his way to the dresser to change into proper nighttime attire, stripping out of his clothes along the way. Once his teeth were finally brushed, he crawled into bed and under the covers. As quiet as he had tried to be, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, followed by a sleep-ridden mumble. "You're home.."

"I didn't mean to wake you." The brunet turned in his husband's arms and nestled his head in the crook of his neck. 

Carlos' arms tightened around the other man's smaller frame. "You didn't. I wasn't really sleeping. Was waiting for you to come home." 

Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the half-asleep state the Latino was in. "You shouldn't have done that. You're practically a zombie."

"M'fine babe.." With a roll of his eyes, Logan looked up and saw that Carlos was already drifting off to sleep. "Night, Logie.."

"Sleep well, Carlos." The brunet leaned up and kissed the other's cheek before settling back in his arms for some well-deserved sleep. 

Only that didn't last for long as the shrill ring of his phone woke him just twenty minutes after he'd closed his eyes. He groaned as he pulled away from the comforting embrace of his husband, and grabbed his cell from the nightstand. Pressing the button to accept the call, he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

A frantic voice was heard on the other end of the line as the brunet attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Logan! It's Lucy! You and Carlos better get your asses down to the hospital right now! Camille's gone into labor!"

Logan's eyes widened and he reached over to shake his husband awake, before climbing out of bed quickly. "We'll be there as fast as we can." Without waiting for a response, he hung up the call, and dropped the phone on the dresser as he grabbed some clothes for him and Carlos to change into. "Carlos, get up! We're going to have a baby!"

Said man jumped out of bed after hearing the words leave his husband's mouth, taking the clothes Logan offered and getting dressed as fast as possible.

Twenty minutes later, after frantically searching for keys and wallets, the two men were running through the hospital doors, stopping at the front desk with labored breaths. "Can you.. please.. tell us where to find.. the maternity ward?" Logan finally managed to get out.

The nurse behind the desk offered a small smile. "You must be new fathers. Third floor, and to the right. The nurses there will get you where you need to be."

"Thank you!" Carlos was practically dragging Logan to the elevators as he tried to get the words out. 

The nurses on the third floor directed them to wait in a waiting room just down the hall. The time seemed to drag on as they sat around and adjusted their legs every few minutes. Eventually, Logan's head found its way onto Carlos' shoulder, his eyes falling shut within a few minutes. 

The Latino wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders, keeping him held close. There was no way he was going to sleep now. Not with a baby on the way. 

The minutes turned into hours, and Carlos could feel his eyelids getting heavier. What was taking so long? Shouldn't their baby be here by now? 

Finally around noon, Lucy came into the waiting room, and sat down in the chair beside Carlos. Logan, who had woken up about an hour ago, looked over expectantly. "Well..?"

She gave them both a tired smile. "Congratulations, guys. You are now the fathers of a beautiful, healthy baby boy." 

Logan was overwhelmed with joy as he stood up. "I want to see him."

Lucy stood and lead the two men back to the nursery. They peered into the window, in the direction the dark-haired woman pointed, smiling brightly when they saw the bin containing their son. "He's perfect." The brunet clasped his husband's hand, his eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. "He looks just like perfect mix of us."

Carlos squeezed his husband's hand lovingly. "Camille is doing great as well. She is resting finally." He glanced at Lucy, who was looking at the little boy in awe. "And the baby is 7 pounds, 2 ounces, 21 inches long. He is a perfectly healthy baby, with a strong set of lungs." 

The grin stretched over Logan's face as he looked at his son. "Jackson." He glanced over at Carlos as soon as he spoke. "I wanna name him Jackson."

If it was even possible, the grin on the genius' face widened even more. "I love it. It's perfect, just like him."


End file.
